Electronic devices, including for example computers, may be used to implement presentation applications. Using presentation applications, users may create one or more slides that include some form of visual information. For example, presentation applications may provide users with an interface to add videos or images to slides and to change the size and location of the videos or images within the slides. However, the ability to change more advanced properties of objects in conventional presentation applications remain limited.